Der Sklave seiner Selbst
by Pharaun-Mizzrym
Summary: Jarlaxle, der stets planende und listige Drow, Herr der Söldner von Menzoberranzan hier ein kleiner Einblick in die Ereignise nach Artemis Entreri Wiedererweckung nach den Begebenheiten im Buch ........ wie ich sie mir vorstellen könnte.


Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte gehören nicht mir, sondern zählen zu Forgotten Realms

**Der Sklave seiner Selbst**

Hier ist es, dachte der Drow und wandte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit einem Punkt in der unmittelbaren Umgebung zu. Seine Augen glühten rot und spähten aus der Dunkelheit der Höhle, die sich in der Nähe der Zwergenfestung Mithril-Halle befand. Die Nacht verschluckte jedes Licht, die Finsternis umgab ihn wie einen Schleier und Nebelschwaden umwaberten etwas oder jemanden auf dem nackten Fels. Das Leuchten verstärkte sich und verriet die Aufregung, die dieser Dunkelelf empfand. Der Mond schien über die weite Landschaft der Berge im Norden des Landes Faerûn.

Langsam machte er einen Schritt nach dem anderen und verließ das sichere Versteck der Höhle. Hinter ihm, in der Dunkelheit glühten nun zwei weitere Augenpaare und beobachteten das Tun mit dem gleichen Interesse. Angekommen, tat sich vor dem Drow ein grausiger Anblick auf. Auf dem felsigen Boden lag ein Kadaver. Konnte man bei diesem, nur noch bestehend aus Blut, fleischigen Klumpen, Knochensplitter, bedeckt durch zerrissene Stofffetzen überhaupt noch von einer Leiche reden. Er hielt seine Augen direkt auf die tote Fleischmasse gerichtet und machte eine Geste mit seiner Hand, die seinen Begleitern bedeutete, die Sicherheit der Höhle zu verlassen und zu ihm zu kommen. Die Suche hatte sich gelohnt, lobte sich der Drow selbst und ein listiges Lächeln stahl sich auf die markanten Züge und die Augen leuchteten unheilsvoll in der Nacht.

„udos plynn olt xuil", ertönte die strenge Stimme des Drow und winkte seine Begleiter näher heran. „Bringt ihn in die Höhle und haltet dann Wache im Korridor", kam die weitere Anweisung.

Beide Begleiter starrten sich einen Moment verwirrt an, nickten, hoben die schrecklich, zugerichtete Leiche auf und verschwanden auf leisen Sohlen mit ihrer Last unbemerkt in dem Versteck.

Ausgestreckt und gleichzeitig schrecklich verdreht lagen die sterblichen Überreste des Meuchelmörders Entreri auf dem Höhlenboden und das getrocknete Blut überzog wie ein Film, die kalte und zerrissene Haut des Menschen.

„Was mach' ich denn da?", fragte sich der Drow und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern.

Viele Gedanken wirbelten wie ein Sturm durch seinen Kopf und Möglichkeiten über Möglichkeiten tauchten auf und verschwanden gleich wieder. Er beschritt einen Kreis um den Kadaver herum und die rotglühenden Augen betrachteten den Leichnam aufmerksam. Von draußen vernahm er das aufgeregte Scharren der Stiefel der beiden loyalen Drowkrieger, die noch keine Ahnung besaßen, welches Geschenk sie ihm vor die Füße gelegt hatten. Er wusste, dass er zurück musste, aber er zog es in Erwägung seinen Plan genau zu durchdenken. Die Zukunft würde viel bringen, darüber war sich der Dunkelelf vollkommen im Klaren und vielleicht konnte sie ihm noch mehr geben. Seine ganze Konzentration richtete sich nun auf die Fleischklumpen und er kniete sich nieder. Mit einem wachsamen Blick bedachte er den Eingang in das tiefe Höhlensystem, das ihn zurück nach Hause bringen würde. Doch nichts war zu sehen, er hörte nur die beiden Krieger, die Wache hielten. Der Drow schloss seine Augen und seine Sinne wurden wachsamer wie zu vor. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich plötzlich nach Innen und Worte bildeten sich vor seinem geistigen Auge. Worte der Magie, die ihm durch eine unsichtbare Macht verliehen wurden und durch seinen Körper strömten. Jede Faser seines Fleisches prickelte durch die Herrschaft der Zauberei. Er öffnete die Augen und stimmte einen leisen Gesang an, die Hände wanderten in geschickten Bewegungen und Gesten über die Leiche. Eine unsichtbare Kraft floss aus den Fingerspitzen und breitete sich über dem Fleischklumpen aus. Sie durchströmte wellenförmig das tote Fleisch. Langsam hätte ein unfreiwilliger Beobachter sehen können, wie sich die Glieder anfingen zu strecken, Knochen knackten, als sie zusammenwuchsen und sich wieder in die richtige Position schoben. Muskeln bildeten sich und legten sich wie eine zweite Haut über das geschundene Skelett. Sehnen, Nerven und Bindegewebe schlossen diese grotesken Körperteile ein. Die Haut, verkrustet durch getrocknetes Blut wurde glatt und weich und formte sich über Beine, Brust, Arme und den Kopf. Schwarze Haaren, die vor wenigen Minuten den deformierten Schädel umrandeten, wuchsen, fielen nun glatt auf den Felsboden. Der magische Gesang erstarb und vor dem Drow lag statt einer verzerrten Leiche nun ein vollständiger Toter, so als ob nie etwas geschehen wäre. Die Augen waren geschlossen. Der Brustkorb blieb regungslos und kein Herz schlug, das den Kreislauf in Gang brachte.

Die leuchtenden Augen beobachten das Werk ihres Besitzers und ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Drow.

„Ja, so gefällst du mir schon besser", flüsterte eine strenge Stimme in der Dunkelheit der Höhle.

Langsam erhob sich der Dunkelelf und wanderte mit ruhigen Schritten im Kreis herum, betrachtete den wiederhergestellten Körper des Meuchelmörders. Den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt sah er den muskulösen Mann nackt vor sich liegen und erneut kniete er sich neben die Leiche. Seine Hand hob sich und streichelte sanft über die markanten Gesichtszüge, die durchtrainierte Brust und ließ keine einzige Stelle aus.

„Nun fehlt dir das Leben, mein abbil", sprach die Stimme des Dunkelelfen und verriet dabei die Aufregung, die dieses Ereignis mit sich brachte.

Erneut erstarb das Leuchten der roten Augen, als er die Lider schloss und seine Stimme zu einem Gebet anhob, „Mein Herr, mein Gott, erhöre deinen treuen Diener."

Der Drow wartete und blickte in das Innere seiner eigenen Seele. Sekunden verstrichen und in seinem Kopf hallte eine Stimme wieder, die ihn auf Grund der Macht und Kraft, die sie umgab, erzittern ließ.

„Antworte, mein Sohn … was wünscht mein Diener", war die Antwort, um die der Drow gebeten hatte.

„Gewähre mir die Seele dieses Menschen. Er wird meiner Sache in der Zukunft dienlich sein, somit wird er auch meinem Gott seine Hilfe anbieten."

Es herrschte kurzes Schweigen. Eine ungeheuerliche Kraft floss durch den schlanken, jedoch muskulösen Elfenkörper, der in stillem Gebet auf dem Boden verharrte und geduldig auf die Entscheidung seines Gottes wartete.

„Seine Seele sei dir gewährt. Mein treuer Diener enttäusche mich nicht und du wirst am Ende im Glanz meines Reiches stehen", hallten die göttlichen Worte durch den Geist des Drow, der mit einem erleichterten Seufzen antwortete.

Nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens, in der sich Unterwürfigkeit, Furcht und eine ungeheure Euphorie in der Dunkelheit der kleinen Höhle nährten, fand der Dunkelelf seine Sprache wieder, „Ich danke Euch, mein Herr. Ich werde nicht versagen".

Die Macht, die soeben in jeder Faser seines Seins präsent gewesen war, erstarb und zurück blieb die verloren gegangen Seele des Mannes. Der Drow öffnete ehrfürchtig seine Augen und erblickte vor sich schwebend eine kleine, runde Kugel. Sie leuchtete weiß und erhellte die dunkle Höhlenkammer. Ein erneutes Lächeln umspielte den Mund des Dunkelelfen und bedächtig hob er seine Hand. Sie ruhte auf der Sphäre, löste dabei ein Prickeln auf der ebenholzfarbenen Haut des Drow aus, bis er sie mit geschickten Fingern umschloss. Die Seele und die weißen Strahlen erhellten eben noch den Raum, jetzt bildeten sie Silhouetten und warfen Schatten an die kalten Felswände. Mit einer Kraft, die aus seinem Inneren geboren wurde, drückte er die weiße Substanz durch die Brust des Toten. Die weißen Lichtstrahlen verbreiteten sich in dem toten Körper. Für einen kurzen Moment leuchtete der Leichnam hell auf. Jäh erfolgte ein gellender Schrei, als sich die verloren gegangen Seele ihren Platz in dem Körper suchte und sich dieser vor dem Drow aufbäumte. So schnell wie sich in dem Mann das Leben regte, so flüchtig wurde es ruhig. Der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, der Atem kam leise aber regelmäßig. Mit einem erneuten Seufzer ließ sich der Dunkelelf erschöpft auf dem Boden nieder. Sein Atem kam von der Anstrengung stoßweise bis er sich von dem Kraftakt erholt hatte. Das Lächeln kehrte auf die markanten Gesichtszüge zurück und voller Faszination betrachtete er den zum neuen Leben erweckten Mann. Seine Hand wanderte unweigerlich über den nackten Körper und schien dabei keine Stelle auslassen zu wollen. _Jetzt gehörst du mir, mit Körper und Seele_, dachte der Drow.

„Los, wir verschwinden hier", rief der Dunkelelf plötzlich in die Dunkelheit hinein und das aufgeregte Scharren der beiden Soldaten wurde durch schnelles Auftreten, was nur für das Gehör eines Drow wahrnehmbar war, ersetzt.

Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr. Leises Flüstern in einer Sprache, die er kannte, aber nicht wusste, wo sie hin gehörte. Seine Sinne kamen zurück. Der Geist durchbrach die Stille der Ohnmacht und sein Körper wurde durch ein Gefühl der Leere erfüllt. Vorsichtig bewegte er einen Fuß, dann den anderen. Mit seinen Händen tat er es gleich. Sein Kopf versuchte sich zu erinnern und nur ein Gedanke blieb deutlich zurück. Er hatte Feuer gesehen. Heiße Flammen, die über seinen gepeinigten Körper schlichen. Die Hitze fraß sich in jede Faser seines Seins und rückte bis zu seinem tiefen Bewusstsein vor. Er wollte schreien, aber aus seiner Kehle drang kein Ton, nur der verzweifelte Versuch, den Qualen zu entkommen, hielten die aufsteigende Panik zurück. Dann gab es nur noch Dunkelheit. Ein Leuchten, weit entfernt kam auf ihn zu, erfüllte die Finsternis und dann erfasste sie seine Seele. Erneut tiefe Dunkelheit und jetzt diese unbekannten Stimmen. Der Meuchelmörder Entreri öffnete seine Augen und wie durch einen leichten, dunklen Schleier erkannte er Farben. Doch diese Farben waren anderes, als jene die er kannte. Der Nebel umhüllte seine Sinne und er musste sich erst daran gewöhnen. Lange Minuten verstrichen und sein Körper füllte sich mit Leben. Mehrmals schloss er seine Lider, um sie erneut zu öffnen. Langsam verflog der Schleier und er blickte in eine ihm ungewohnte Dunkelheit. Seine Augen schmerzten auf ungewöhnlich Weise. Die Kriegerinstinkte, die ihn so lange vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte, kehrten augenblicklich zurück. Entreri bewegte seinen Kopf. Erst in die eine Richtig und sah vor sich eine trostlose Finsternis. Er drehte ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und erkannte erneut die Farben. Silhouetten aus Gelb, Blau, Grün und Rot stachen von einem schwarzen Hintergrund ab und bewegten sich schnell, aber vorsichtig gewandt vor seinem Blick. Es war die Sicht in der Infravision, die Sicht eines Drow. Wo war er, was war passiert? Seine letzte Erinnerung vor dem Höllenfeuer kehrte nur schleppend zurück. Er hang an einem Felsvorsprung. Der gähnende Abgrund der Schlucht unter ihm und sein Körper hatte jedes Gefühl und Schmerz vergessen. Dann erfolgte ein lautes Geräusch und im Fall wurden seine Augen schwarz. Nun lag er hier und hörte diese Stimmen, Stimmen von Dunkelelfen. Aber das konnte nicht sein, er sollte tot sein, doch dies war nicht der Fall. Plötzlich riefen die Stimmen aufgeregt durcheinander. Immer wieder wurde dabei ein Wort so deutlich von den anderen abgehoben, das es sich wie ein Dolch durch seine Eingeweide bohrte. Es wurde „iblith, iblith" gerufen und dann erstarb die Unordnung der Worte. Der Meuchelmörder erkannte nun bei genauerem Hinschauen, dass es sich tatsächlich um Drow handelte und dass er sich hier mitten unter den dunklen Elfen des Unterreiches befand. Er war also nicht tot, doch was war passiert. Vorsichtig und mit der vollen Aufmerksamkeit seines ganzen Körpers hob er zuerst den Kopf, danach richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf und erkannte, dass er sich in einem Bett befand, nur eine Decke bedeckte seinen nackten Körper. Je länger er sich an die ungewöhnliche Sicht gewöhnte, die er bereits von seiner früheren Spionagearbeit bei den Zwergen her kannte, desto mehr Details wurden vor seinen Augen sichtbar. Er befand sich in einer großen Höhle. Von der Decke hangen riesige Stalaktiten herab. Gewaltige Stalagmiten erstreckten sich in der Kammer und verliehen diesem Ort eine grausige Ausstrahlung.

Wie bin hier her gekommen, was tue ich hier und vor allem wer hat mich ins Unterreich gebracht?

Rot leuchtende Augenpaare, es mussten mehr als über hundert sein, beobachteten den Menschen mit großer Neugier und kamen immer näher. Nun wurde die Stille wieder durch Stimmen unterbrochen. Gemurmelte Worte, die er nicht verstand, sprachen zu ihm und eine ungeheure Furcht breitete sich über seine nackte Haut aus. Die Angst kroch in seine geschwächten Glieder und instinktiv kroch er nach hinten. Mit dem Rücken stieß er gegen eine kalte Felswand und seine Hände tasteten wie wild über das Gestein. Eine Falle, eine unsausweichliche Gefahr lauerte genau vor ihm und es gab kein Entkommen. Mit weit aufgerissen Augen beobachtete er die Drow und wieder hörte er ein Wort deutlich heraus, „iblith".

Mit einem Ruck stand er von dem Bett auf, was nicht mehr als eine harte Pritsche darstellte, schlang sich die raue Decke um seine Hüften und stand leicht zitternd neben seiner Schlafstatt. Die Männer traten immer näher und er wusste nicht, was er tun konnte. Derjenige, der ihn hier hergebracht hatte, konnte nicht weit sein, dachte er nach. Was für einen Sinn sollte es ergeben, ihn von den Toten zu erwecken, nur um ihn gleich darauf durch diese Drow erneut sterben zu lassen. Oder war dies alles nur ein Traum, ein schrecklicher Alptraum dem seine Seele für alle Zeit ausgesetzt sein sollte. Qualen, die ihn daran erinnerten, dass er einst einer der gefürchtetsten Meuchelmörder von Faerûn darstellte.

„rath, rath", ertönte eine strenge Stimme und in dessen Tonfall schwang die Freude mit.

Der Mann hatte sie schon einmal gehört und durchforstete sein Gedächtnis, bis er einen Drow vor seinem geistigen Auge vor sich sah. Eine Augenklappe bedeckte stets eines seiner zwei Augen, jedoch nie das Gleiche. Ein Hut, mit einer breiten Krempe und mit einer großen Feder geschmückt, erschien ihm, bis dieser Dunkelelf nun in dieser Höhle mit Fleisch und Blut vor ihm stand. Um ihn herum starrten die rotleuchtenden Augenpaare immer noch voller Neugier auf ihn und manche von ihnen strichen sich mit Händen über ihren Körper. Wieder andere hielten ihre Schwerter und Dolche ihm entgegen und funkelten den Menschen mit Mordlust an. Einer, der keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt langsam auf den Mann zugeschritten kam, griff sich an seine Männlichkeit und murmelte Worte vor sich hin, die ihm wohl ein einmaliges Angebot unterbreiteten. Die Furcht, von diesen Drow überrannt, vergewaltigt oder gefoltert zu werden kroch nun in die Glieder des Menschen und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Wieder erklang die gewohnte Stimme des Drow mit den markanten Gesichtzügen und sprach, „abbil, nur Ruhe".

„Jarlaxle?", krächzte der Mann und seine Stimme versagte.

„Jener bin ich, Artemis Entreri", kam die Antwort, „So sehen wir uns wieder. Ihr werdet Euch bestimmt fragen wo Ihr seit und was passiert ist".

Ja, dies fragte er sich tatsächlich und hätte gerne eine sarkastische Antwort gegeben, doch erneut kam nur ein Krächzen aus seiner ausgetrockneten Kehle.

„Überanstrengt Euch nicht, bald seit Ihr wieder genesen. Ein kräftiger Schluck Wein und ein ordentliches Mahl werden Euch erneut in einen Mann verwandeln. Ihr wart tot und seid wieder zu den Lebenden zurückgekehrt. Nun seid Ihr bei Bregan D'aerthe. Ihr werdet mein Gast sein oder sollte ich besser sagen, Ihr werdet bei mir bleiben, bis ich entschieden habe, was Ihr für mich in der Zukunft bringen werdet".

Kaum sprach Jarlaxle, der Söldnerführer dieser Drow seine letzten Worte, hörte der Meuchelmörder erneut dieses unverständliche Gemurmel. Dieser antwortete darauf in der Sprache der Dunkelelfen und wurde plötzlich ausgelassener. Dies alles beobachtete der Mensch mit Argwohn und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass er lieber Tod anstatt am Leben wäre. Doch dieser Fall trat nicht ein. Der Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe starrte den neuen Gast mit äußerstem Interesse an. Dann trat er einen Schritt nach vorne und hielt auf den Mann zu. Artemis Entreri stand mit der Wolldecke um die Hüften noch an der Wand und versuchte dem Blick des Drow und seiner Begleiter stand zu halten.

Fünf Tage waren nun vergangen und für den Meuchelmörder gab es kein Entkommen aus dem Versteck der Söldnertruppe, die sich im Klauenspalt befand, der sich durch einen Großteil der Stadt Menzoberranzan zog. Mittlerweile hatte er Kleidung bekommen, die aus einer schwarzen Lederhose und einem dunklen Hemd bestand. Die Lederstiefel waren aus feinstem schwarzem Leder und zusätzlich erhielt er einen Umhang. Wie Jarlaxle ihm erklärte, nannte man ihn Piwafi, der eine zusätzliche Funktion im Unterreich innehatte. Durch die Infravision – die wärme Sicht der Dunkelelfen – schütze dieser ihn in Gefahrensituationen, da die Körperwärme darin versteckt blieb. So ausgestattet, bekam Artemis Entreri seinen Schlafplatz in dem großen Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war die gleiche Höhle, in der der Mann erwachte und er seine erste Begegnung mit den unliebsamen Drow von Bregan D'aerthe machte. Jarlaxle erklärte dem Mann auch einige Grundbegriffe der Sprache und so erfuhr dieser, dass „iblith" für Nicht-Drow, in seinem Fall für Mensch und Abfall gleichzeitig stand. „abbil" war da schon etwas anderes, dieser Ausdruck stand für Freund und genauso bezeichnete ihn der Söldnerführer bei jeder Gelegenheit. Die Zeit verbrachte er in dem Versteck der Söldner und musste bei jedem Anlass auf der Hut sein. Viele betrachteten ihn einfach als den iblith, der er in ihren Augen war, doch andere dachten wohl an viel vergnüglichere Dinge wie Beischlaf. Eindeutige Gesten wie die Hände über ihren Körper fahren zu lassen oder sich in den Schritt zu greifen, unterstrichen diese Tatsache, jedes Mal, wenn er an den Drow vorbei schritt. Das war nicht nach dem Geschmack des Meuchelmörders und trug nicht zum Glück des Menschen bei. Er wich selten von der Seite von Jarlaxle, der ihn gerne um sich zu haben schien. Doch in der Nacht musste er sich wieder mit den gemeinen Soldaten abgeben. Nachts lag er lange wach, bis die Müdigkeit ihn übermannte und er voller Erschöpfung in einen traumlosen Schlaf glitt. Von Ausziehen oder selbst Baden nahm Artemis Entreri Abstand. Jedes Mal wenn er sich seiner Kleidung entledigte, wurde er von einer großen Traube der Drowkrieger umrandet und dieser Fall trat an diesem Abend erneut ein. Der Meuchelmörder wurde an die Wand getrieben und umringt von Soldaten. Ihre Sprache verstand er immer noch nicht, doch der Tonfall verriet ihre Angebote.

Von weitem beobachtete der Söldner Jarlaxle die Szene und musste über die Ironie lächeln, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Wie viel Freude doch ein Mensch in das trostlose Leben seiner Truppe brachte. Doch dieser Mann war seiner und das musste er mit einer eindeutigen Geste untermalen. Ob seine Leute sich an ihm vergriffen oder nicht, das war dem Drow egal, Hauptsache er würde zu seinem Spaß kommen. Menschen waren immer so beeinflussbar und dieser hier hatte noch viel zu lernen, wenn er sich in der Gesellschaft der Dunkelelfen behaupten wollte. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen nehmend trat er nach vorne und die Traube von Männern teilte sich in der Mitte. Mit gebührendem Respekt machten seine Soldaten ihm platz bis er vor Artemis Entreri stand. In einer Hand des Mannes erkannte er einen Dolch, ein Geschenk des Söldnerführers zur Verteidigung, und hielt sich damit die aufdringlichen Dunkelelfen vom Leib.

„Aber nicht doch, mein abbil. Wer wird hier Gewalt anwenden wollen", flüsterte der Drow unheilsvoll in die Richtung des etwas ängstlich wirkenden Mannes.

„Jarlaxle", antwortete dieser und ein erleichterter Seufzer entwich ihm. „Lieber sterbe ich, bevor mich einer von diesen Kreaturen in ihr Bett zieht".

„Harte Worte, mein abbil", erwiderte Jarlaxle.

Mit langsamen Schritten lief er auf Entreri zu und stand nun Aug in Aug ihm gegenüber. Der Drow beugte sich nach vorne und flüsterte zaghaft in das Ohr des Mannes, „Sie oder ich. Sucht es Euch aus".

Der Meuchelmörder schluckte bei diesen Worten und starrte geradewegs in die rotleuchtenden Augen der Soldaten, in denen die Gier wie bei einer Raubkatze aufleuchtete.

„Niemals", keuchte der Mann und Schweißperlen traten auf seine Stirn.

„Denkt darüber nach, mein abbil. Es wäre eine Schande Euch auf diese Weise zu verlieren".

Die Worte hinterließen bei Entreri einen schalen Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund und er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie die Soldaten sich auf ihn stürzten und sie sich gewaltsam nahmen, was sie durch ihre Blicke deutlich hervorhoben. Wenn es wirklich aus diesem Dilemma kein Entrinnen gab, dann auf keinen Fall mit den Drow hier in dieser Höhle. Aber mit Jarlaxle auch nicht, oder doch? Sein Angebot lautete er alleine oder die Meute, die ihn jagte. Eine Aussicht ohne eine Aussicht zu besitzen, ist eine schreckliche Zwickmühle. Vielleicht wäre es bei dem Anführer ein leichteres, als sich von vielen Männern gleichzeitig gewaltsam nehmen zu lassen. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, besonders dann nicht, wenn er lebend wieder aus diesem Schlammassel heraus wollte. Dann nur ein Dunkelelf und dafür die Zukunft verwenden, sich einen Fluchtplan aus der auswegslosen Situation parat zu legen. Vielleicht sogar ein Plan, der sich mit den Interessen des Anführers decken würden.

„Jarlaxle, ich nehme Euch. Die Aussicht auf Eure Männer behagt mir nicht", antwortete Artemis Entreri im Flüsterton.

Der Söldnerführer vernahm diese Worte und sein Gesicht erstrahlte, ein Grinsen machte sich breit und er sprach, „Ich wusste doch schon immer, dass Ihr mehr seit als nur ein Assassine. Ihr beweist Köpfchen und Euer Überlebensinstinkt wird Euch auch in Zukunft das Leben bewahren. Dann folgt mir, es wird eine unterhaltsame Nacht".

Der Meuchelmörder schnaubte verächtlich bei diesen Worten, doch kaum dass der Anführer Anstalten machte, zu verschwinden, traten seine Soldaten wieder auf ihn zu. Einige harsche Worte mit einem strengen Tonfall ließ sie jedoch in alle Winde verstreuen und sie machten bereitwillig Platz, um den Mann passieren zu lassen. Mit starrem Blick auf den Rücken von Jarlaxle gerichtet, folgte der Mann dem Drow bis in seine Privatgemächer.

„Nur nicht so schüchtern, mein abbil", lachte Jarlaxle und wies dem Mann mit einer einladenden Geste den Weg zu seinem großen Bett, das in der Mitte seines Schlafzimmers thronte. Das Bettlacken bestand aus rotem Samt, der sich wie eine zweite Haut über das ovale Bett zog. Am hinteren Teil ragte ein Bettgestell hervor und der Mensch konnte ahnen, dass dieses zu mehr als nur Zierde benutzt wurde. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und die Angst kroch zurück in seine Glieder. Dem Mob war er entkommen, nur um hier einem gierigen und gerissenen Drow in dessen Schlafzimmer zu folgen. Wie schön war es einst an der Oberfläche. Dort war es hell, die Sonne schien, der Mond erhellte die Nächte und die Sterne strahlten ihr sanftes Licht auf die Erde. Hier herrschte die vollkommene Finsternis, keine Sonne, kein Mond und keine Sterne. Artemis Entreri hielt nichts von Romantik, doch lieber wünschte er sich eine der verruchten Wirtshäuser und Spelunken in Calimhafen, Luskan oder anderen Städten zurück. Er, der unbestrittene König der Meuchelmörder, dem jeder Respekt zollte. Doch nun in Menzobarranzan, die Stadt der Dunkelelfen, gab es kein Entkommen und sein Leben hing einzig und alleine von Jarlaxle ab. Somit musste er das tun, was von ihm verlangt wurde und er war auf Gedeih und Verderb dem Söldnerführer von Bregan D'aerthe ausgeliefert.

Zögerlich folgte er der Anweisung von Jarlaxle und setzte sich zaghaft auf den Bettrand.

Der Drow stand am Eingang und durch eine Handbewegung erhellte sich der Raum und wurde durch rotes Glühen erleuchtet.

„Nun kommen wir zum dem Teil, der heute Nacht unausweichlich ist. Zieht Eure Kleidung aus und zwar langsam", flüsterte der Dunkelelf und setzte sich in einer Ecke neben dem Eingang in einen weichen Sessel. Während sein Blick den Mann nicht aus den Augen ließ, schenkte er sich ein Glas Rotwein ein, lehnte sich gemütlich zurück und schaute zu, wie Entreri ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Das ist wirklich Eurer Ernst?", fragte der Mensch und hielt den roten Augen des Drow stand, die ihn kalt musterten.

„Natürlich. Wir haben vor einigen Minuten einen Deal vereinbart. Ich halte mich daran und wenn Ihr Eure Ehre und Euer Leben nicht verlieren wollt, dann schlage ich vor, Ihr werdet tun was ich Euch befehle. Eines Tages möchtet Ihr doch gerne wieder die Oberfläche sehen, dann tut es jetzt und zwar langsam".

Die Oberfläche, da war das Wort, dass schon seit Tagen in dem Geist des Mannes schwirrte und er sich ständig fragte, ob er sie jemals wieder sehen würde. Wenn das stimmen sollte, was er soeben gehört hatte, dann würde er widerwillig, aber trotzdem angemessen das tun, was von ihm verlangt wurde, nur um wieder frische Luft einatmen zu können. Es bestand keine andere Möglichkeit und jede die sich ihm bot, musste er versuchen am Schopf zu packen, auch wenn es hieß, eine Nacht mit diesem hinterhältigen Drow zu verbringen.

Vorsichtig griff sich der Meuchelmörder an sein Hemd und öffnete langsam, wie er es gesagt bekommen hatte, die Knöpfe. Dabei ließ er seinen Blick stets an den leuchtenden Augen des Dunkelelfen haften und versuchte eine Gefühlsregung oder einen Plan zu entziffern. Doch nichts von beiden stand in den Gesichtszügen geschrieben, die wie eine undurchdringliche Mauer wirkten.

Nachdem das Hemd geöffnet und er es sorglos auf den Boden warf, gingen seine Hände an den Hosenbund. Doch dort hielt er inne. Weiter traute sich der Mann nicht, denn eine unaussprechliche Angst kroch in seine Glieder.

„Nicht aufhören, mein abbil. Wir haben nicht einmal angefangen und Ihr wollt an der spannendsten Stelle einfach nicht weiter machen. Wo bleibt dann der Spaß?", plauderte Jarlaxle munter vor sich hin, während er genüsslich an seinem Glas Wein nippte.

Entreri wirkte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eingeschüchtert. Wenn er nicht freiwillig machen würde, was von ihm verlangt wurde, dann würde der Söldner keine Sekunde zögern, sich gewaltsam das zu nehmen, was er haben wollte. So entschied der Mann den Befehlen des Drow folge zu leisten und öffnete zögerlich seine Hose, streifte sie jedoch nicht ab. Er beobachtete mit großem Interesse die markanten Gesichtszüge von Jarlaxle, konnte aber nichts darin lesen. Die Augen leuchteten erneut unheilsvoll in dem schwachen Licht. Dann erfolgte die erste Reaktion des Söldnerführers. Er stellte sein Glas behutsam auf einem kleinen Tisch ab, auf der bereits die Flasche mit dem Wein ruhte, stand gemächlich von seinem Sessel auf und ging mit langsamem Schritte hinüber zu seinem Bett. Augenblicklich stand er vor dem Mann und betrachtete den muskulösen Körper seines neuen Freundes und schupste mit einer Hand den Mensch in die weichen Bettlaken zurück. Er fiel mit dem Rücken nach hinten, als sich der Drow zu ihm auf das Bett gesellte. Mit beiden Beinen über die Hüfte von Entreri gewandt, zog er aus einer Tasche ein blaues Seidentuch hervor.

„Keine Sorge mein abbil, es wird Euch viel Spaß bereiten", schnurrte der Drow in einem verführerischen Flüsterton und band ein Ende des Tuches um ein Handgelenk des Meuchelmörders.

„Fesselspielchen", kam die trockene Antwort des Mannes, der dabei einen tiefen Seufzer ausstieß.

„Ja, Fesselspielchen", hauchte Jarlaxle zurück.

Als das Seidentuch die Haut des Mannes berührte, breitete sich augenblicklich eine seltsame Wärme in seinem Arm aus, konnte sie jedoch nicht abschätzen. Das Gleiche geschah dann ebenfalls mit dem anderen Handgelenk. Der Söldner vergewisserte sich mit prüfendem Blick, ob alles seine Richtigkeit hatte und zog dann beide Tücher nach oben. Befestigte ein Ende am Bettgestell, dann das andere. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und dann murmelte er kurz und knapp einige unverständliche Silben.

Im gleichen Moment spürte Entreri, wie sich seine Fesseln, die bis zum diesem Zeitpunkt nur aus locker, sitzenden Seidentücher bestand, festigten und sich eng um die Handgelenke zu zog. Es gab kein Entkommen. Sie strafften sich und zogen die Arme des Mannes nach oben und wirkten auf einmal wie Ketten, nur das sie ihr Aussehen nicht verändert hatten.

„Was soll dieses Spielchen, Jarlaxle?", fragte der Meuchelmörder sarkastisch und versuchte die Angst aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

So hatten sie nicht gewettet und er bereute nun, dass er sich so einfach auf den Söldner eingelassen hatte, ohne sich vorher genauere Gedanken über die Situation zu machen. Er war bereits ein Gefangener, oder wie es der Drow ausdrücken zu pflegte, ein Gast, doch dieses hier stellte eher eine Folter da. Entreri riss wie ein wild gewordenes Tier an den Fesseln, aber sie gaben keinen Millimeter nach.

„Nicht doch, wir haben nicht einmal angefangen und Ihr wollt schon aufhören", flüsterte der Drow dem Mann ins Ohr, als dieser sich nach vorne beugte.

Ein weiteres Tuch tauchte in seinen Händen auf und damit verband er die Augen des Meuchelmörders, der hilflos das Spiel mit ansehen musste. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Jetzt war dieser an den Händen gefesselt, fast bewegungsunfähig und gleichzeitig blind.

„Ihr werdet heute Nacht darum betteln, dass ich Euch von nehme", hauchte Jarlaxle und riss im diesem Augenblick an der Hose des Mannes und zog sie aus.

Jetzt war der Mensch nackt, hilflos am Bett gefesselt und konnte nichts mehr sehen. Ein kalter Schauer jagte durch seinen Körper, seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich und die unheimlichen Worte taten ihr übriges. Niemals würde er darum bitten, dass er von einem Drow den sexuellen Kontakt wünschte und so antwortete er mit einem kräftigen Schnauben.

Plötzlich spürte der Meuchelmörder etwas auf seiner Haut. Es fühlte sich warm und haarig an, er konnte aber im ersten Moment nicht bestimmen, um was es sich handelte. Als er dann merkte, dass sich das etwas bewegte, so dass es sich wie acht Beine anfühlte, schrie er entsetzt auf.

Ein Lachen war die Antwort darauf und dann folgten die Worte, „Erschreckt mir doch nicht mein Haustier, Artemis Entreri. Es ist nur eine Vogelspinne. Sie sitzt auf Eurer Brust und hat wahrscheinlich mehr Angst vor Euch, als Ihr vor ihr".

„Nehmt sie weg, los, nehmt sie sofort runter", schrie der Mann entsetzt auf, als er erneute spürte, dass das Tier sich von seiner Brust nach unten bewegte.

Er hasste Spinnen und je größer, desto schlimmer. Diese hässliche Tiere waren eine Ausgeburt der Hölle, dass hatte er schon vor langer Zeit beschlossen und verkrampfte sich unter den Berührungen der Beine, die langsam ihren Weg nahmen.

„Sie tut Euch nichts, aber vielleicht steigert sie ja Eure Willigkeit für diese Nacht", kicherte der Drow und seine Stimme kam von weit her.

Der Mann vermutete dadurch, dass dieser sich wohl wieder auf den Sessel in die Ecke verzogen hatte.

„Sie steigert nichts in mir, diese Spinne ist einfach nur ekelhaft", krächzte der Mensch hervor und versuchte dabei seine Fassung zu wahren.

„Wenn Ihr bei einer Priesterin Lloths zu Besuch wäret, dann würde diese blasphemische Behauptung Euch das Leben kosten", antwortete der Drow mit einem Lachen.

Der Meuchelmörder konnte sich lebhaft das grinsende Gesicht des Söldners vorstellen und es ekelte ihn an. Doch er war hoffnungslos in dieser Situation gefangen und wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicheres, als dass die Spinne verschwinden würde. Er konnte spüren, wie sie gemächlich ihren Weg nach unten fortsetzte und auf seinem Bauch halt machte.

„Sie wird Euch nichts tun, das habe ich eben schon einmal gesagt und ich werde es nicht noch einmal wiederholen. Entspannt Euch und denkt an meine Worte, Ihr werdet heute Nacht noch betteln", schloss der Drow und erneut ertönte lautes Gelächter, dass als Echo in das Gehör des Mannes drang und dort erneut einen kalten Schauer auslöste.

Jarlaxle hatte es sich auf seinem Sessel in der Ecke des Schlafzimmers gemütlich gemacht und nippte gemächlich an einem Glas Wein. Der Mann lag nackt auf seinem Bett, an den Händen gefesselt und die Augen verbunden. Die Spinne war in der Zwischenzeit von alleine verschwunden. Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg auf dem Boden und versuchte sich in der warmen Finsternis vor weiteren Eskapaden zu flüchten. Doch das war dem Söldner egal, er hatte seinen Spaß gehabt und nun sollte die Narretei erst ihren Anfang nehmen.

Leise Worte wurden gemurmelt und drangen wie aus dem Nichts an die Ohren des Meuchelmörders. Unverständliche Silben und gerade wollte der Mann erwidern, dass er auf solcherlei Spielchen keine Lust verspürte, da berührte ihn zärtlich eine Hand. Die Vermutung, dass ihr Liebesspiel die ganze Nacht andauern würde, bestätigte sich immer weiter und so langsam wie die Hand über seine nackte Brust glitt, wollte Entreri nichts sehnlicher, als dass es endlich zu einem jähen Ende käme. Er konnte deutlich die kalten Finger fühlen, die langsam über seine Brustwarzen strichen. Eigentlich ein angenehmes Gefühl und völlig unerwartet von dem hinterhältigen Söldner. Er spürte, wie die Hand anfing, seine Brustwarzen zu massieren und ungewollter Weise steigerte das die Lust des Mannes. Sie spielten mit ihnen und liebkosten sie. Plötzlich war da ein Mund und dieser saugte kräftig daran und das Gefühl löste erneut eine Empfing bei dem Menschen aus. Mit einem lauten Knurren brachte er diese zum Ausdruck. Die Zunge spielte an einer seiner Brustwarzen, während die andere durch die kalten Finger immer wieder von neuem stimuliert wurde. Unter diesen Berührungen bäumte sich der nackte Körper des Meuchelmörders leicht auf.

„Es gefällt Euch, wie ich sehen kann", erklang die Stimme des Söldners, doch diese schien aus der entfernten Ecke zu ihm zu reden und nicht unmittelbar über ihm. Was für ein sadistisches Spiel trieb dieser Drow soeben mit ihm.

„Was tut Ihr?", stammelte Entreri unter den Zärtlichkeiten hervor, die ihn immer noch liebkosten, „Wer ist noch im Zimmer?".

„Niemand ist hier, nur Ihr und ich, was für eine Frage, mein abbil", antwortete Jarlaxle und sein Gelächter schallte erneut von den Felswänden wieder.

Dieser verruchte Dunkelelf log ihn an. Ihn, der stets die Situationen beherrschte und versuchte sie in seine eigene Richtung zu lenken. Irgendjemand vollführte soeben nach allen Regeln der Kunst seine Zungenfertig an seinem Körper, während der Söldner wohl gemütlich auf dem Sessel saß und genüsslich zuschaute. Artemis Entreri konnte das Lächeln durch den Schal fast sehen, wie die weiße Zähne hervorblitzten und er seinen Spaß an dieser auswegslosen Situation zu haben schien.

Jarlaxle beobachtete tatsächlich, als einer seiner heraufbeschworenen Illusionen sich über das Bett beugte und liebevoll den nackten und muskulösen Oberkörper des Meuchelmörders küsste und massierte. Mit einem Fingerschnippen verschwand die Täuschung und er stellte sein Weinglas auf den Tisch. Bevor er aufstand, streifte er seine bereits geöffnete Weste ab und öffnete mit geschickten Fingern die ersten Knöpfe seiner Hose. Jetzt wollte er sich eigens an diesem Liebesspiel beteiligen und stand lautlos von dem weichen Sessel auf. Er ging die wenigen Schritte hinüber zu dem Bett und schlang ein Bein über die Hüfte des Mannes. Mit beiden Knien hielt er den nackten Unterleib des Mannes fest, so dass dieser sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Wie aus dem Nichts hatte er plötzlich eine Kerze in der Hand und mit einem Wink der Hand brannte sie. Er beobachtete die Flamme und genoss das warme, sanfte Licht, das sie in dem Raum spendete, dann wanderte sein Blick nach unten zu Entreri. Der Mann lag ruhig unter ihm, aber ein ärgerliches Knurren von ihm, unterbrach die Stille in diesem Zimmer.

„Wir werden doch nicht ärgerlich sein oder habt Ihr Angst", flüsterte Jarlaxle und schaute gebannt auf das noch ausdruckslose Gesicht des Menschen.

„Ich habe keine Angst, aber ich habe eine andere Vorstellung von sexuellem Kontakt und dieser entspricht nicht der Euren", antwortete Entreri, während er den festen Griff von Jarlaxles Beinen spürte.

Dieses Mal kam die Stimme direkt von über ihm und er schien sich ziemlich sicher, dass es der Drow war, der auf ihm saß. Er fragte sich jedoch, ob noch jemand anderer im Raum anwesend war, derjenige, der ihn eben noch mit leichten Berührungen die ersten Gefühle entlockte. Er lauschte angestrengt, doch er konnte nichts vernehmen, nur der langsame Atem des Dunkelelfen, der es sich soeben auf seiner Hüfte bequem gemacht hatte.

Der Söldner wartete in gespielter Manier ab, bis der Docht ein wenig herunter gebrannt war und sich das flüssige Wachs sammelte. Als er zufrieden beobachtete, wie sie der Zeitpunkt näherte, strich die andere Hand, in der er nicht die Kerze hielt, über die nackte Brust, genauso, wie es zuvor eine seiner Illusionen getan hatte. Dann schien es soweit zu sein und der Dunkelelf beugte sich nach vorne, die Kerze hielt er schräg nach unten und das heiße Wachs tröpfelte langsam auf die erregten Brustwarzen des Mannes. Ein lauter Schrei und dessen Echo hallte von den Wänden wieder und Entreri bäumte sich unter Schmerzen auf.

Zuerst spürte der Meuchelmörder das Wachs auf seiner Brust und die Hitze kroch unter Schmerzen in seine Glieder. Sein Körper zuckte und da fühlte er, wie erneut die das heiße Wachs auf ihn floss. So etwas hatte er bisher noch nie erlebt. Doch auf eine ungewohnte Art fing er plötzlich Gefallen daran zu empfinden und nach dem der erste Schock sich gelegt hatte, bedeckte die Hitze seinen Oberkörper.

„Wie ich sehe, gefällt es Euch", hauchte der Söldner und ließ von seiner Kerze ab.

Er blies sie aus und mit einer ungewohnten Geste verschwand die Kerze im Nichts. Mit seinen beiden Händen berührte er das hart gewordene Wachs und löste es nach einander von der nackten Brust des Mannes. Das er dabei einige Haare mit entfernte, störte ihn nicht, doch der Mensch knurrte schmerzlich dabei auf. Als alles wieder verschwunden war, beugte er sich nach vorne und knabberte an dem Bauch von Entreri. Er spürte die Muskeln, die sich unter den Küssen und Bissen zusammen zogen und verkrampften. Seine Hände, die eben gerade dabei waren, erneut die Brustwarzen des Mannes zu massieren, glitten in sanften Bewegungen nach unten, während sich sein Mund ebenfalls nach unten bewegte. Mit der Zunge berührte er das Glied von Entreri. Dessen Körper wand sich in zufriedener Manier und schien diesen Kontakt zu genießen. Auch der Söldner empfand diese Reaktion als zufriedenstellend, doch noch hatte er erst gar nicht mit dem Liebesspiel begonnen. Es würde die ganze Nacht andauern und er ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt.

Nach qualvollen Minuten des Vorspiels, wurde es dem Söldner schnell langweilig. Er liebte Spiele, aber nur jene, die seinem Körper mehr abverlangten. So entwand er sich dem gefesselten Mann, der ruhig auf dem Bett lag. Die schlanken Hände des Drow glitten über die muskulösen Arme des Menschen hinauf zu den Fesseln, geschickt öffnete er die magischen Tücher und gab den Mann frei. Artemis hatte nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als sich die Augenbinde abzustreifen und den Drow zornig anzustarren.

"Was soll das?", zischte er böse, da er nicht verstand was der Dunkelelf mit diesem Spielchen bezweckte.

"Das war langweilig...", sagte der Söldner lakonisch und ein bösartiges Grinsen stahl sich dabei auf sein Gesicht, während er immer noch auf den Hüften des Menschen saß und genießerisch seine Hände über den Körper des anderen wandern ließ.

"Dann kann ich wieder gehen", meinte der Meuchelmörder sarkastisch und entwand sich den Händen seines Gegenübers.

Dieser ließ es geschehen und beobachtete mit sardonischem Lächeln, wie der Mann seine Kleidung zusammen suchte und im Begriff war, sich anzuziehen.

"Ich wünsche Euch einen angenehmen Abend, vor dem Zimmer warten 150 Drowsoldaten und freuen sich, Euch wieder zu sehen, mein abbil".

Abrupt hielt Artemis Entreri inne und blickte über seine Schulter, um das Gesicht des Dunkelelfen sehen zu können. Hatte er eben die Worte richtig vernommen, fragte er sich. Der hinterhältige Söldner würde ihn erneut den Fängen seiner Männer überlassen und somit würde er die Nacht nicht überleben.

"Das ist nicht Euer Ernst?", fragte der Meuchelmörder und versuchte dabei den ängstlichen Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Artemis Entreri hatte nicht die geringste Lust heute Nacht wieder um sein Leben fürchten zu müssen, wie schon die vielen Nächte davor. Doch der Söldner gab keine Antwort, sondern streckte sich lediglich genüsslich auf seinem Bett aus, wobei er seine Beine soweit spreizte, dass sein erregtes Glied für den Menschen unübersehbar war.

"Überzeugt mich davon, dass ich Euch nicht hinaus werfe, Artemis Entreri", sagte Jarlaxle schließlich und rekelte sich weiter vor den Augen des Menschen wie eine Schlange.

Was sollte er nun tun? Immer wieder die Argumente abwägend, traf der Meuchelmörder eine Entscheidung. Diese Nacht würde er mit diesem Drow verbringen, die Spielchen spielen, nach denen es dem Söldner verlangte, dafür würde er weiter leben und nicht um das eigene Leben fürchten müssen, wenn er dieses Schlafzimmer verließ. Entreri betrachtete ein letztes Mal seine Kleidung auf dem Arm, warf sie in einer zornigen Geste in eine Ecke des Zimmers und stand kurz darauf nackt vor dem Söldner am Bett. Die roten Augen leuchteten unheilsvoll im dämmrigen Licht des Raumes. Ein kalter Schauer jagte bei diesem Blick über den nackten Rücken des Meuchelmörders.

"Was verlangt Ihr von mir?", fragte Artemis Entreri, um eine klare Aussage des Elfen zu erhalten.

Langsam und geschmeidig wie ein Raubtier stand der Drow auf, legte seine schlanken Arme auf die Schultern des Menschen und betrachtete aufmerksam dessen Gesicht.

"Lediglich eine wilde Nacht mit Euch, Artemis Entreri", flüsterte der Söldner und begann augenblicklich damit den Menschen leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Artemis erwiderte den Kuss, auch wenn sich ihm dabei die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Plötzlich spürte er scharfe Zähne, die in seine Lippe bissen, so dass sie blutete. Er wollte sich eilig zurückziehen, doch der starke Griff des Dunkelelfen in seinem Nacken hielt ihn zurück. Mit einem letzten genüsslichen Lecken über die blutigen Lippen, zog sich Jarlaxle schließlich zurück. Der Meuchelmörder spürte plötzlich einen Druck auf seinen Schultern und kämpfte dagegen an.

"Nicht so schüchtern, mein Freund. Auf die Knie und zeigt wozu Eure Zunge gut ist", flüsterte der Drow so sanft, als würde er eine Jungfrau zu einem Kuss herausfordern, doch die Tatsache war, dass er von dem stolzen Mann Artemis Entreri verlangte sich vor einem Dunkelelfen zu erniedrigen.

Angewidert von dem Kommentar des Söldners wollte der Meuchelmörder erneut einen Rückzieher machen, denn er war sich wohl bewusst, was der Drow mit ihm vorhatte. Doch bei der Aussicht von der Gruppe Drow-Krieger im Rücken, konnte Entreri nicht zurück. Ohne das Gesicht des Anführers von Bregan D'aerthe anzusehen, kniete sich der Mann auf den Boden und verharrte auf Höhe von Jarlaxles Hüfte in dieser Position. Der Dem Druck des eisernen Griffes im Nacken, konnte er sich nicht entwinden und so bemerkte der Mensch, wie sich sein Gesicht der erigierten Männlichkeit des Drow näherte. All seinen Ekel und seine angestaute Wut vergessend, beschloss der Meuchelmörder, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit für ihn gab. Artemis nahm einen letzten tiefen Atemzug, öffnete seinen Mund, schloss die Augen und beugte sich nach vorne, um zu tun, wonach es dem Drow verlangte.

Jarlaxle hingegen genoss das Bild, das sich zu seinen Füßen abspielte und der gewitzte Söldner konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, als er die heißen Lippen und die feuchte Zunge spürte. Macht, die Macht über andere zu haben, war das Einzige was dem bösartigen Dunkelelfen die ultimativen Lustgefühle bescherte, noch nicht einmal ein erfolgreich abgeschlossenes Geschäfte konnte seine Lust soweit steigern, wie die Macht über andere. Seine Hände krallten sich in die schwarzen, weichen Haare des Menschen und er genoss die aufsteigenden Gefühle. Die Zunge des Mannes erwies sich als geschickt. In gleich bleibendem Rhythmus wanderte sie auf und ab und liebkoste dabei Jarlaxles Männlichkeit. Mit den eigenen Händen dirigierte der Söldner den Weg der Zunge, als das Spiel nach weiteren Minuten seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Genießerisch lehnte sich der Drow zurück, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, während er sein Atem heftig unter den Berührungen des Meuchelmörders kam. Er leckte sich genüsslich über seine Lippen und schmeckte immer noch das Blut des Mannes, das mittlerweile getrocknet war. Entreri spielte weiter mit und der Söldnerführer fühlte den ersten Höhepunkt des Abends kommen.

Der Meuchelmörder war sichtlich bemüht ein Würgen und Husten zu unterdrücken, als sich die Essenz des Dunkelelfen in seinem Mund ausbreitete. Angewidert zwang er sich dazu es herunterzuschlucken. Als er spürte, dass sich der eiserne Griff in seinem Nacken und seinen Haaren lockerte, riss Artemis seinen Kopf zurück und schaute beschämt zur Seite. Der Meuchelmörder konnte und wollte dem Drow jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen. Für ihn war die Abmachung erledigt, der Söldner hatte seinen Spaß bekommen und er konnte sich nun zurückziehen, doch da irrte er sich gewaltig. Gerade als sich der Meuchelmörder umdrehte, spürte er die dünnen Finger des Drow wieder in seinen Haaren und sie rissen seinen Kopf nach hinten. Artemis wagte nicht sich zu bewegen, er spürte den Körper des gefährlichen Dunkelelfen an seinem Rücken, die andere Hand glitt über seine Brust und den Bauch, und der Kopf des Söldners ruhte auf seiner Schulter.

"Wohin so eilig, mein Freund, der Abend hat doch gerade erst begonnen", flüsterte Jarlaxle in das Ohr des Menschen und er konnte dabei augenblicklich die Anspannung fühlen, die sich in dem Körper seines neuen Spielzeugs ausbreitete. Macht war etwas schönes, besonders wenn man sie so genießen konnte, dachte der Söldner und genoss für einige Augenblicke das Gefühl den Menschen so in seiner Gewalt zu haben.

Das konnte nicht der Ernst des Drow sein, war der einzige Gedanke, den Artemis Kopf ausfüllte. Er hatte getan, was von ihm verlangt wurde, doch nun soll noch mehr kommen. Dazu war er in keinster Weise bereit, aber seine eigene Ehre hielt ihn zurück, etwas darauf zu erwidern. Ein Bild drang durch sein inneres Auge und er konnte eine schemenhafte Person erkennen. Sie flüsterte leise auf ihn ein und streichelte den nackten Körper eines Jungen. Erschrocken über die alte Erinnerung schreckte der Meuchelmörder auf, drehte sich um und blickte dem Söldner direkt in dessen glühenden Augen. Der Mann wollte sich keiner Gefühlsregung hingeben, noch ihm zeigen, dass die Angst vor Schmerz ihn zu übermannen drohte.

Doch der listige Drow bemerkte die Anspannung in dem Menschen sofort, er sah den Blick des Mannes vor sich und es war für den bereits einige Jahrhunderte alten Söldner nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass mit Artemis Entreri vor vielen Jahren etwas geschehen sein musste, dass diesem solch eine Angst vor dem körperlichen Akt einjagte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Dunkelelfen. Ich werde dir schon beibringen, wieder vor Lust zu schreien und um Erlösung zu betteln, mein Freund. Ich bin nicht so unbegabt und plump wie ein menschlicher Vergewaltiger, dachte der Söldner und freute sich bereits mit aller bösartigen Leidenschaft in seinem Herzen auf das, was nun kommen sollte.

"Dein Körper ist schön, mein abbil ... für einen Menschen, wenn ich mich selbst korrigieren darf", säuselte der Söldnerführer ruhig und griff mit beiden Händen nach denen des Meuchelmörders. "Ich bin kein Tier, das sich auf die Beute stürzt", flüsterte Jarlaxle hinter her. Der Drow zog den nackten Mann näher zu sich heran und konnte fühlen, wie er sich ein wenig bei den Zärtlichkeiten entspannte. Ja, so ist es richtig, dachte der verschlagene Dunkelelf, so gefällst du mir schon besser. Der Söldner half Entreri sich erneut mit dem Rücken auf das Bett zu legen. Die Augen des Mannes starrten bei der neuen Situation argwöhnisch sein Gegenüber an, doch Jarlaxle lächelte nur sanft zurück. Die Fesseln ließ er achtlos an den Stäben des Bettrückens hängen. Doch der geschmeidige Drowkörper klammerte sich an dem muskulösen Leib des Menschen fest, so dass dieser fest in den Fängen des Dunkelelfen saß.

Zärtlich begann der Söldner damit sein gegenüber zu Küssen und sanft zu liebkosen, dabei ließ er keine Stelle des Körpers aus. So dauerte es nicht lange bis er spürte, wie der Mensch sich unter seinen Berührungen wand und offensichtlich entspannte. Gut, gut, dachte Jarlaxle, entspann dich mein Freund, so bleibt mehr Spaß für uns beide. Der schlanke Leib des Drow wand sich auf dem des Menschen und Artemis genoss das Gefühl, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. Wie zuvor strichen die Zunge und die flinken Hände des Dunkelelfen über den nun wärmeren Körper des Mannes. Die Berührungen wurden intensiver und diesmal spielte Jarlaxle nicht mehr mit ihm, er wollte den Menschen freiwillig und nicht als Sklave der Vereinigung. Der Söldner schmiegte sich eng an den Meuchelmörder während nun seine Hände die Männlichkeit von Entreri massierte. Langsam wand sich der Mann unter den spielerischen Neckereien, denn Jarlaxle entfernte immer dann seine Hand, wenn er spürte, dass der Meuchelmörder mehr verlangte. Dann konnte der Drow die eigene Lust nicht mehr verstecken, es brannte in ihm wie ein Feuer. Er wollte die Enge seines Liebespartners spüren, sich selbst damit zu Höhenpunkt bringen und dabei Artemis Entreri hemmungslos nehmen.

Der Meuchelmörder spürte in sich ein brennendes Verlangen, eine heiße Glut die seine Adern durchströmte und ihn schier in den Wahnsinn trieb. Der Drow verlangte seiner Beherrschung das Letzte ab, doch schnell wurde sich Artemis bewusst, dass der andere ihn nicht einfach so nehmen würde, denn immer wieder unterbrach er das Spiel und ließ die Sehnsüchte des Menschen unbefriedigt. Das heiße Verlangen war quälend und es schmerzte schon fast. Als der Mensch schließlich die schlanken Finger des Elfen spürte, die über seinen empfindlichen Muskelring glitten, jedoch nichts weiter taten als zu streicheln und zu reizen, ließ er seine eiserne Selbstkontrolle fallen. Kein Mensch konnte diese lustvolle Tortur länger aushalten. "Bitte ... bitte, bring es zu einem Ende", flüsterte der Mensch, da er seine eigenen Stimme nicht mehr traute.

"Mein abbil, habe ich Euch nicht gesagt, dass Ihr bitten werdet. So gefallt Ihr mir am besten", säuselte der Söldner zurück und die Vorfreude schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Ohne auf eine weitere Reaktion des Mannes zu warten, der sich lustvoll unter ihm wand und stöhnte, drang der Drow mit einem heftigen Stoß in den Mann ein. Ein lauter Schrei folgte und einen Moment hielt Jarlaxle inne, damit sich Entreri an das Gefühl gewöhnen konnte. Danach drang er noch weiter vor und zog sich aus der Enge zurück, nur um gleich wieder von vorne zu beginnen. Die Vereinigung brannte jetzt auch in den Adern von Jarlaxle und er wünschte sich, dass dieser kostbare Moment niemals vergehen würde. Mit immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus nahm er den Mann unter sich, während dieser ihn immer lauter anflehte, er solle nicht aufhören. Das Gefühl der Macht über den anderen brannte in den Adern des Dunkelelfen und er ließ davon mitreißen. Ja, das war es, das war der süßes Geschmack der Macht und der Herrschaft, dachte der Söldner nur kurz während er mit einem erneuten heftigen Stoß den Menschen nahm. Er spürte die kräftigen Hände des Mannes auf seiner schwarzen Haut und stieß ein lautes Knurren aus. Es war ein absoluter Rausch, genau das, was er sich seit langem gewünscht, aber bei seinesgleichen nicht bekommen konnte. Jarlaxle genoss es und als er seine Augen öffnete und Artemis für einen Moment betrachtete, da konnte er erkennen, dass auch dieser sich vor Verlangen und Geilheit nicht mehr zurückhielt. Der Mensch wollte diese heiße Vereinigung genauso sehr wie der Drow. So hielt sich der Söldner nicht mehr zurück. Seine schlanken Finger hinterließen blutige Striemen auf der hellen Haut. Beide wurden immer wilder und es dauerte nicht sehr lange bis sich ihre Körper in einem nie gekannten Höhepunkt aufbäumten und einander entgegen wandten.

Mit einem kehligen Schrei des Meuchelmörders ergoss sich Jarlaxle im Inneren seines geliebten Bettgespiele und er zog sich augenblicklich zurück. Entreri lag flach mit dem Rücken auf den weichen Bettlacken und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Der Söldner dagegen erschien frisch und munter zu wirken. Eilig zog er sich an und verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer. Der Mensch sollte sich die restliche Nacht noch ausruhen, morgen würde er seinen Plan mit dem Meuchelmörder in die Tat umsetzen und in für seine gefährlichen Absichten einspannen. Du entkommst mir niemals mehr, flüsterte Jarlaxle leise, war sich jedoch sicher, dass Artemis Entreri die Worte gehört hatte. Ein sardonisches Grinsen stahl sich auf das ebenholzfarbenen Gesicht des Söldnerführers von Bregan D'aerthe. Er verschwand durch eine Tür und überließ den Menschen der Lust und Erniedrigungen des Abends.


End file.
